Tied Together With a Smile
by skkmgirl818
Summary: Keef just want to be saved. A/N: The girl is not named, so it can be anyone you like - Gaz or Gretchen or whatever.Review if you want me to continue.
1. Tied Together With a Smile

"Don't you have anything else to do? Like, I don't know… hang out with your family or something?"

I just put on my happy face and bluffed, "Sure I do." I tried to keep a straight face. "But right now, I'd rather spend time with you."

She frowned. Obviously, she found my presence irritating but being the nice and caring girl she is, she'd always shrug it off. But today's different, she kept frowning at me, probably her curiosity piqued. "You ALWAYS say that. Honestly, don't you have anything new to say? It almost sounded as if you never TALK with you family. Like EVER."

It's funny how today's a bit different. I had spent almost half of my life with her and I'd say the same excuse over and over again. How's today any different? Did she know?

Did she know that my father had ran away with some whore when I was 3? Did she know that he had already have a family and living like a fat pig while my mother enslaved herself to prostitution? Because Mom couldn't find any other way to support us? Did she know how my older brother would always push me around? Because of all the burden and the stress? Did she know how I'd always lie on my bed, sleepless with dried tears stained my cheeks? Did she know just how jealous I was every time I see her being happy with her family? Did she know how I wished to tell her to shut up every time she gets pissed off at her brothers over small matters?

"What's it to you?" I stated blankly, still with a fake smile. At this rate, I could be an actor someday.

She threw her hands in the air. "What_ever_." With a huff, she went east, to the library.

Try as I might, I'll never get what I wanted. Since my Dad ran away, there are only two things I wanted in this world. Firstly, for my brother and mother to love me. Secondly, (something I kept on hoping) for _her_ to save me. I believe in her, I put all of my trust on her. I may be a guy, but there's nothing wrong with the knight being saved by damsel once in a while, right? I scoffed at the thought (She stopped her tracks and eyed me like I'm crazy). Knight… that's not what I am. Knights are brave. I'm more like the pig keeper who never stop daydreaming about the princess.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat. I snapped out of my daydreams. "Huh? Wha-?"

She rolled her eyes and inhaled at the same time. "I said, 'Keef, are you coming or not?'"

I jogged to her with a smile on my face. She shook her head while chuckling. "So I heard there's this new book series called The Hunger Games. I wondered if it's as good as Harry Potter or BETTER than Harry Potter. Though I know no one can write as good as J.K. Rowling. But still, I'm gonna see if the library has that series. Have you read Twilight? Honestly, I cannot-"

I lost track of what she's talking about. I'm too busy thinking. Well, maybe my brother and mother won't love me, no matter how hard I try. But at least I still have a chance of being saved. I realized that this girl here is no princess or damsel in distress, but an angel.

"_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cuz you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket"  
~Taylor Swift – Tied Together With a Smile  
_


	2. White Horse

It's unreasonable, you know? For him to lie. I've spent almost half of my life with him, yet he'd still look at me as if I don't know what's going on. As if I don't know about the skeleton in his closet. As if I don't know… just what is exactly going on in his house. As I kept on mumbling about Harry Potter and Twilight and The Hunger Games, his eyes are looking into the distance. And thus, Keef has raised the red flag of… DAYDREAMING! No one EVER pays attention to me.

I'm a Straight A student and I also hang out with people who could be _considered_ cool. But I never hang out with them, not outside school, that is. I only go out with Keef. Though he's like my brother, there are a few things I hated about him. How every time he passed my class. He'd pause and scan the class, obviously looking for me. And when he found me, he'd give me a huge grin before continuing his journey to God-knows-where, leaving my classmates hooting while I search for a paper bag to cover my head.

Usually at lunch, I'd hang out with my so-called cool friends. And on the way to the cafeteria, I'd have to turn my head 360 degrees to avoid from being seen by Keef. You see, my friends are way WAY cooler than me. Some of them already have a boyfriend and some are smarter than me. Which is one of the reason why I'm still friends with Keef. Now the reason I'm going to give you is a heartless one.

The reason is I'm friends with Keef is because he made me feel better, like I'm actually someone. Don't get me wrong, I don't like him THAT way. I mean, just look how messed up he is. He'd always score B's or C's. And his family, don't make me go there. And he'd skip class - 90% of his schooldays. And he doesn't have friends. It has something to do with his appearances, he told me. I asked him of how come he doesn't have many friends. And he told me to look at him. I cocked my eyebrow in confusion. He sighed, decided not to continue the conversation any further.

Being friends with him made me realized I actually have a few things to be grateful for. I never really liked Keef. I'm only friends with him because… like I said, he made me feel better. I never look at him as if we could be like best friends forever or anything.

Somewhere in my heart, I know I'm gonna leave him. Leave him sobbing at a dark corner. He's a crybaby, I tell you. There was this one time I got home from the grocery store at 8 and I heard sobs from his house and it seemed like it came from his room. And usually when that happens, I'd take out my guitar, go to my yard and sing to him. Honestly, our houses are RIGHT next to each other. And he'd open his window and looked down at me while I smiled at him like love struck Romeo serenading his Juliet. And when I'm done singing, he'd mouth 'Thank You.' And I'd just shrug (my way of saying 'No probs.' or 'You're welcome.').

I snapped out of my daydreams. I looked back to my The Hunger Games book. Wow, I hardly finish page one. Know what? I'll just read it at home. Making my way to Keef, I looked at the book he's reading. _Jane Eyre _by Charlotte Brontë. Yeah, I read that book. Totally depressing. What Jane's been through is not worth the happy ending, she deserved more. Well, at least she's happy.

I smirked. Keef blushed lightly. "W-well, I-I think i-it's i-inter-teresting."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a hopeless romantic."

"_Cuz I'm not your princess  
And this ain't a fairytale."  
~Taylor Swift – White Horse_


End file.
